


Skyfall

by First_officer



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst and Porn, Cross-Dress, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 13:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3210608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/First_officer/pseuds/First_officer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Человек по имени Рауль Сильва может быть убедительным.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyfall

\- Давай, давай обопрись немного, тебя ноги не держат, - вкрадчивый шепот Сильвы поднимал волоски на затылке.   
\- Это только ЛСД, ничего слишком тяжелого для тебя, ничего такого, что могло бы навредить, - рука в перчатке медленно собирала платье в кулак. Бонд слышал треск ткани, он старался думать, что это просто проверка. Этот псих должен был оставаться психом, он не мог быть сексуальным садистом. Ведь не мог? Этого не было в личном деле. А того, что не было в личном деле агентов - не существовало. Это закон.   
Но Сильва прижимался сзади, горячо нашептывая что-то на испанском, оглаживая с трудом соображающего агента по обнаженному бедру, когда платье совсем задралось. Руками Джеймс опирался о стену своей камеры в какой-то отчаянной попытке устоять на ногах. Немного наркоты или чего-то такого мешало ему концентрироваться. А может быть это был животных страх, вышколенный, дрессированный и от того такой неприглядный. Внешнее спокойствие существовало как тонкий баланс сил, измотанный идеями и проверками агент, ощущал это брожение в себе как нечто подо льдом. Голод вымотал его. Неизвестность, подъемы посреди ночи, причуды одичалого врага. Этот разбитый номер по-прежнему был агентом, он понимал что делает, понимал, куда нужно нажимать и как вести. Он, черт побери, когда-то сам прошел через это и многое другое. Только Джеймс сомневался, что сможет пройти то же самое. По какой-то не ясной причине, он понимал садиста в Сильве ему не переиграть, с преступником он мог потягаться – да. Но этот был другой. Этот Сильва не желающий смерти М, гибели всего МИ 6. Этот рехнувшийся на недосексе тип, сейчас глумливо обсуждающий его тощий остов был предельно человечным и слишком открытым, и от того пугающе простым.   
Наручники заскребли по стене, агент явно пытался устоять на ногах, но не мог. Последние трое суток он провел на воде, его ласковый хозяин предпочитал так объяснять подопечному, где именно он был не прав. Сильва не любил уродовать. Был у него пунктик по этому поводу. А старый добрый голод – это универсальное оружие созданное Господом. Пара недель минимального пайка и 007 больше не кидался на охрану в попытке выбраться. Он теперь не мог. Немного ЛСД и Бонд терял то немного, что оставалось от его навыков. И тогда можно было попробовать что-то достаточно не приличное для странного британца с глазами ирисов на Мальте. Сильва не знал, растут ли ирисы на Мальте, но всегда представлял их себе. Пока был там, в углу два на два, когда М бросила его умирать.   
\- Тебе идет красный... смотри, что у меня есть для тебя... чувствуешь?   
Бонд чувствовал. О да. Он очень хорошо чувствовал вполне определенно обозначившуюся выпуклость в штанах своего блондинистого тюремщика. Сильва прижимался к нему так, что не почувствовать это было не возможно.   
Нужен был самоконтроль, отстраниться от ситуации, не провоцировать. Бонд знал это. Но Сильва знал это тоже.  
Агент не демонстрировал страх, липкий, тихий, моргающий из-за бирюзовых вставок в почти стеклянных от наркотика глазах. Но как каплю крови в море лжи, Рауль чувствовал его и хотел выманить. Эта игра стоила ставок и свеч. И крови. Она стоила того, чтобы запачкаться.   
Кажется, так говорила его любимая мама. Хотя нет. У него же не было мамы. Значит отец? Точно? Каким типом был бы этот отец, если его матерью была сама М? Хотелось так думать. Аве Цезарь.   
Надо отдать должное выдержке Бонда, он почти не скулил, почти не дергался. Циничный, в своей шероховатой броне из сарказма. Но с ним было хорошо. Сильве нравилось касаться приятного шелка на коже, и когда агент тяжело дыша, почти привалился к стене, чтобы устоять на ногах, Рауль не стал ерничать и позволил Бонду эту слабость. Именно – позволил. Несколько минут мира ничего не решали.   
\- Любишь грубый секс?  
\- Сделай милость, - пробормотал Бонд все также пытаясь шутить.   
\- Хочешь, я приглашу сюда кого-нибудь из наших друзей? Номер один, два, три. Может даже четыре? Извини, все время забываю дать охране порядочные имена.   
\- Ничего, мы ведь только начали, - отмахнулся 007.   
Сильва невольно улыбнулся. Он лишил Бонда его повседневного щита – этой безукоризненной одежды дорогой мамочки. Но стоя в безумно алом платье, которое на нем даже не сходилось, агент был удивительно хорош. И дело было не в том, что не застегнутая одежда открывала спину, такую странно беззащитную в оборке кружев, а в том как умудрялся этот выпендрежник бросать вызов. Даже сейчас. Здесь. Стоя в камере с задранным платьем в паре минут от насилия.   
\- Кто это был? – Рауаль отстранился. – Кто готовил тебя к этому?   
Джеймс едва смог повернуть голову и в полумраке единственной лампы мелькнула улыбка.  
\- Ты всегда хочешь быть первым?   
Кажется, это был предохранитель, который слетел случайно. Сильва говорил себе это уже после, а пока он наслаждался истинным ужасом, в тщательно замаскированной ухмылке. Человек с не гринкартовской фамилией Родригес, показал, что может быть серьезен.   
\- Ведь не так больно, да Бонд? Не зажимайся. Ну? Где твоя хваленая выдержка? Не забывай дышать… хорошо…   
Руки сами нашли ребра, проступившие еще больше от натяжения скованных верхней цепью запястий. Сильва жадно вдыхал аромат страха.   
\- Можешь прогнуться, давай. Будет легче, - его голос почти не менялся, солнечные, скучающие интонации. Бог не обидел Тьяго, и сейчас Рауль этим пользовался. Какой бы не была выдержка, всегда были пороги боли, которые можно обойти.   
\- Не люблю долгую подготовку, пропадает чувство новизны, - многозначительная шутка осталась без ответа, оппонент, вздрагивал, и было видно, как сложно ему прятать в этих полу вздохах, сдерживаемые стоны.   
\- Перестань, я ведь не так уж и груб с тобой. Скажи мне, как тебе больше нравится, мы ведь действительно только начали, - Сильва спрашивал спокойно, он действительно давал шанс агенту договориться с ним «по-хорошему». Но Бонду явно не нужен был, таким образом, навязанный мир, он хрипло пошутил, - я думал, ты можешь лучше.   
И Сильва сознательно заставил партнера мучиться, хотя предпочел бы не делать этого так явно, так остро. Грубо для первого раза, резко, слишком жесткий ритм.   
Бонд жался к стене, его пальцы хватали узоры кладки, он инстинктивно пытался отстраниться. Рауль знал, что ему адски больно. Они начали с почти «холодного старта», совсем не долгая подготовка, никакой обратной реакции. И, тем не менее, агент все еще держал марку. Это дразнило, заводило и придавало игре остроту ощущений.   
\- Давай я позову номер два?   
\- Не справляешься сам? – вымученно огрызнулся Бонд и Сильва едва удержался от оргазма. Беснующиеся черти в светлых глазах заставляли любоваться неприметным лицом.   
\- Ну, если ты так хочешь, - Сильва ответил не зло, но с обещанием.   
А свои обещания Тьяго Родригес держал всегда.   
Когда он развязал взмокшего, обессиленного агента тот был практически в отключке. Алое марево платья кровавым морем стискивало его талию, сползая с плеч. Сильва видел кровь, но не видел поражения. А значит, было еще одно обещание. Еще один дивный вечер. И новое платье. От кутюр.


End file.
